<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I really need this. by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545084">I really need this.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When after years of trying for a baby with no luck Tk and Carlos finally decide it's time to adopt a baby, Tk gets surprising news that will change anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I really need this.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tk sighed as he looked down at the negative pregnancy test his face showing Carlos exactly what the test said. </p><p>“Next time.” Carlos placed his hand on Tk’s thigh trying to be comforting.</p><p>“You say that every time.” Tk points out placing his hand on top of Carlos’. “And it hasn’t happened yet.”</p><p>“Do you want to keep trying?” Carlos asked understanding how disappointing it was every time they saw a negative test.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Tk looked away from his husband and sown at his legs. “I just don’t know.”</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t and it’s okay if you do, just let me know.” Carlos assured him.</p><p>Tk just nodded as he let a tear slip down his cheek.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>A baby was something both Tk and Carlos wanted more than anything in the world. They had been together for seven years and married for four, they thought the time was right. But as the months started to go on Tk started to doubt himself.</p><p>Six months into trying they both decided to go to the doctors and make sure everything was okay.<br/>
After a few agonizing days that Tk spent blaming himself they finally found out that nothing was wrong with the either of them.</p><p>Now though Tk was starting doubt everything, they had been trying for almost a year, and yeah he knew that some people could try for years before getting pregnant, but he had always hoped that he wouldn’t be one of those people, that somehow he and Carlos would be lucky.<br/>
It turns out he was wrong. </p><p>“I can’t do this anymore.” Tk told Carlos a few days after their last negative test.</p><p>“Okay.” Carlos nodded knowing exactly what his husband was talking about. “What do you want to do now?”</p><p>“Right now, nothing.” Tk admitted feeling like all of this was his fault and that he was letting Carlos down. “But maybe soon we can look into adopting.”</p><p>“We can do that.” Carlos nodded pulling Tk in for a hug. “There are plenty of kids out there for us.”</p><p>“You don’t mind?” Tk asked looking Carlos in the eyes. “Us giving up on trying for a baby.”</p><p>“No.” Carlos promised. “I don’t care how we have a baby, as long as we have one.”</p><p>“You’re amazing.” Tk told him, Carlos’ support helping him more then he would ever know.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I’m ready.” Tk revealed three months later as he and Tk seat on the sofa watching the TV.</p><p>“Ready?” Carlos asked a little confused for a second before the realization hit him. “To adopt?”</p><p>“Yeah.” TK nodded smiling. “I’m ready if you are.”</p><p>“I’m ready.” Carlos promised as he leaned in to kiss Tk. “Well start looking into it.”</p><p>“Good.” Tk nodded kissing Carlos again. </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I knew there was going to be a lot of paperwork but this is a lot.” Tk commented as he and Carlos worked on getting everything ready to adopt.</p><p>“It is a lot.” Carlos agreed with a nod. “But it’s all worth it.”</p><p>“It is.” Tk smiled over at his husband. “It is really worth it. I think I’m ready to tell my dad.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Carlos asked knowing that after everything that had happened Tk was worried about telling people in case something happened.</p><p>“Yeah I want my dad to know.” Tk nodded. “I need to talk to someone else about all of this and the perfect person to tell is my dad.”</p><p>“Good.” Carlos said knowing this was a step in the right direction for TK.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>About six months later Tk and Carlos were ecstatic to welcome home their new baby.</p><p>While at first it was an adjustment things quickly became normal in the Reyes-Strand household.<br/>
That was until one day Tk got some unexpected news.</p><p>“Fuck.” TK said looking down at the pregnancy test in his hands. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Tyler.” Carlos said as he knocked on the bathroom door. “You okay, you’ve been in there for a while.”</p><p>“Can you come in?” Tk asked with a sigh.</p><p>Carlos nodded as he opened the door shocked to see Tk sitting on the side of the bath tub holding a pregnancy test. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” Tk said the shock not having worn off yet. “I’m actually pregnant.”</p><p>“You are?” Carlos asked moving closer to Tk.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tk didn’t know how he was supposed to feel right now. “Were going to have a baby.”</p><p>“Were going to have a baby.” Carlos agreed as Tk stood up to pull him in for a hug.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I don’t know how to feel about this.” Tk admitted when he and Carlos finally got some along time that evening. “I’m happy of course I am this is what we’ve wanted for ages but we adopted our amazing daughter and everything’s a little confusing right now.”</p><p>“I know it is.” Carlos agreed with a nod. “But Abby has been here for a few months and by the time the baby’s actually here we would have had her for over a year.”</p><p>“I know I’m just worried she might think were replacing her.” Tk worried as he paced their room.</p><p>“Tk she’s one and a half she’s not going to think that.” Carlos pointed out with a reassuring smile. “She will just be happy to have someone to play with.”</p><p>“You’re probably right.” Tk nodded his pacing not stopping even as his worries stopped a little. “It’s just all of this is a shock.”</p><p>“It is.” Carlos agreed as he finally got Tk to stop pacing by placing a hand on his shoulders. “But it’s a good shocked.”</p><p>“It’s a good shocked.” </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” Tk told Owen a couple weeks later as he had lunch with his dad.</p><p>“You’re pregnant.” Owen said shocked. “I didn’t know you and Carlos had decided to start trying again.”</p><p>“We hadn’t.” Tk agreed with a smile. “It just happened and were really happy about it.”</p><p>“Then I’m really happy for you.” Owen told him knowing he would be happy for as long as his son was. “Have you told Abby yet?”</p><p>“We have but she’s a little young to understand it all.” Tk said with a smile. “She knows there’s going to be a baby but she doesn’t understand much more.”</p><p>“I’m really happy for you.” Owen promised. “I’m going to have two grandkids.”</p><p>“You are.” Tk agreed with a laugh.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Were having a boy.” Tk said as he and Carlos got into the car a hand going to his baby bump. “Were having a boy.”</p><p>“We are.” Carlos agreed just as happy as his husband. “Were going to have a boy and girl.”</p><p>“You were wrong.” Tk told Carlos happily. “Were not having a girl.”</p><p>“Were not.” Carlos nodded with a laugh. “You not going to let me live this down are you?”</p><p>“No.” Tk nodded. “You were so sure it was going to be a girl and I kept telling you it was a boy.”</p><p>“Yeah I should have listened to you I know.” Carlos raised his hands in defence so glad that he was getting to see the carefree and happy side of Tk again. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Tk smiled over at Carlos before telling him. “Hurry up I’m supposed to be back at work in ten minutes and you know how strict my boss is.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I’m never doing this again.” Tk moaned only about ten percent series as he had to move for what felt like the tenth time to try and get comfortable.</p><p>“That bad?” Carlos asked wishing he could do something to ease Tk’s pain but knowing he can’t.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tk nodded with a huff finally giving up on trying to find a comfortable position. “I don’t know how people do this more than like twice.”</p><p>Carlos just laughed not knowing first-hand what his husband was going through but taking what he said. “Not too long before we get to meet our son.”</p><p>“I know.” Tk smiled as he thought about his son hand automatically coming up to cradle his stomach. “I can’t wait.”</p><p>“Neither can.” Carlos agreed leaning down to kiss Tk on the forehead. “Only three more weeks then you won’t have to deal with being uncomfortable anymore, you’ll just have to deal with sleepless nights.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me.” Tk groaned being a little dramatic. “I don’t know if I can deal with our son keeping us up all night and our daughter keeping us up all day.”</p><p>“Neither can I but we love them so.” Carlos shrugged his shoulders willing to do anything for his kids even getting no sleep.</p><p>“We love them so we do it anyway.” Tk agreed with a dopey smile that Carlos was glad to be seeing more and more off lately.</p><p>“No long left.” Carlos placed his hand on top of Tk’s with the same dopey smile on his face. “Not long left.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Meet your baby brother.” Carlos told Abbie as they walked into Tk’s hospital room.</p><p>Abbie just smiled as Carlos placed her slowly on the bed next to Tk. “Name?” She asked looking up at her dad’s a couple minutes later. </p><p>“Cayden.” Tk told her smiling down at his two kids. </p><p>“Like.” She told them with a big smile.</p><p>Tk looked round at his family knowing that in that moment he had everything he ever wanted to have in life.<br/>
A husband who loved him so much.<br/>
And two amazing kids.<br/>
And Tk realised he had never been happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.<br/>I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.<br/>I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.<br/>so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>